


Пристрели меня

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Injury, Misconceptions, Panic Attacks, Permanent Injury, Preconceptions, Sarcasm, Self-Sacrificing Tony Stark, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: У Тони и Баки не вышло доброго знакомства. Но когда оба попадаются ГИДРЕ, им приходится сотрудничать, чтобы выбраться живыми.





	Пристрели меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shoot Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042975) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



~*~*~*~

Оглядываясь назад – Тони и Баки могли бы выбрать и лучшее время для знакомства. Поскольку встретились они в тот день, когда Тони чуть не потерял компанию из-за крупного заговора некоторых членов правления. Так что первая встреча на задалась. Когда он вошел на общий этаж, все еще в костюме, потому что предстояло возвращаться, и едва держась на ногах, Стив буквально наскочил на него с беспамятным убийцей на буксире.  
– Тони, можно тебя на пару слов? – спросил он, и Тони застонал.  
– Можно, если нужно. Но я должен кое-куда попасть, и это важно, так что давай по-быстрому.  
Получилось резковато. Он сделал себе кофе, дожидаясь, пока Стив, наконец, заговорит.  
– Я хотел узнать, это ничего, если Баки переедет сюда? – неуверенно спросил Стив, и Тони бросил взгляд на причину разговора.  
Барнс выглядел потрепанным, но все-таки не казалось, что он вот-вот всех поубивает. Поэтому Тони только пожал плечами.  
– Конечно. Как хочешь. Выбери этаж. Осталось, вроде, еще семь свободных? Так что помоги ему осмотреться и все такое, убедись, что он никого не убьет, и все путем, – сказал Тони, пробираясь на выход, едва глянув на Баки второй раз, и уехал снова. Предстояло вернуть себе компанию и кое-кого уволить.

С тех пор встреча осталась на задворках сознания Тони, так что он немало удивился, столкнувшись с Баки неделей позже. Увидев на кухне чужого человека – ладно, на общей кухне, но в собственной башне, в конце концов, – он застыл как вкопанный.  
– Ты кто такой и что здесь делаешь? – спросил он озадаченно, но не особо беспокоясь, поскольку Джарвис предупредил бы его о взломщиках.  
– Ты говнюк, ты знаешь об этом? – спросил человек, и Тони кивнул.  
– Мне сообщали. Хотя это не ответ на вопрос, кто ты такой, – Тони присмотрелся. – Я тебя знаю? Кажешься знакомым.  
– Я живу тут уже с неделю. Ты предложил мне отдельный этаж, кстати, спасибо.  
По тону это больше походило на “Пошел ты нахрен”, но Тони привык, так что был не в обиде. Его взгляд упал на руку. Металлическую.  
– Она вся из металла? – спросил Тони, по-прежнему недоумевая, потому что в организме не хватало кофе; но наконец все встало на свои места. – Точно! Забыл. Амнезийный дружок Капитана-сосульки.  
Металлическая ладонь с лязгом сжалась в кулак. Тони подумалось, что надо бы отступить, но он слишком устал, чтобы осознавать опасность.  
– Классная примочка. Не против, если я взгляну? – спросил он и неосознанно потянулся к ней.  
Баки отступил на шаг и сказал:  
– Я против. Более чем.  
– Ну ладно. Незачем так психовать, – ответил Тони и тоже шагнул назад.  
Баки одарил его взглядом, которым могла бы гордиться Черная Вдова, и хмыкнул:  
– Не понимаю, что Стив в тебе нашел.  
– Сам не представляю, – отбил Тони, ощетинившись в ответ на грубость. – Мне казалось, в тридцатых у людей были манеры.  
– Они есть – для тех, кто того стоит, – ответил Баки и живо выскочил вон.  
Тони только глаза закатил. Если кое-кто не способен вести себя по-человечески, жизнь в башне обещала стать тем еще весельем.

~*~*~*~

Лучше не становилось.  
Большую часть времени Баки вел себя с Тони, как засранец, а Тони не желал любезничать в ответ на такую резкость. Он платил той же монетой, и противостояние продолжалось. Стив пытался склонить их к переговорам, но сдаваться не хотел ни один. Тони не знал, чем так разозлил Баки, но спрашивать сейчас было уже поздновато.

Развязка наступила во время схватки с ГИДРОЙ. Тони понимал, что для Баки это стрессовая ситуация, но все равно не собирался позволять ему вызверяться еще резче, чем обычно.  
– Мой сектор чист, – объявил Тони по общей связи, летя на помощь Наташе с ее противниками.  
– Нечем гордиться, Старк. Любой мог бы драться в навороченном доспехе, – рявкнул Баки.  
– Прошу прощения? Я сам собрал этот костюм!  
– Это не делает тебя бойцом. Или даже супергероем.  
– А твоя рука делает? – отбрил Тони, злясь от того, что чувствовал необходимость оправдываться перед ним.  
– Тони! – предостерегающе крикнул Стив, и Тони немедленно стало хреново.  
Рука была для Баки больной темой в хорошие дни и доводила его до панической атаки в плохие. Упоминать ее сейчас было не только низко, но и потенциально опасно.  
– Брось, Стив, – вмешалась Наташа. – К тому же, Баки и сам хорош.  
Тони не знал, благодарить ее за то, что приняла его сторону, или волноваться о том, что она, похоже, поняла, насколько слова Баки задели за живое.  
– Не понимаю, что ты в нем находишь, – зло произнес Баки. – Он грубый на язык, ленивый засранец, у которого вообще нет права быть в команде.  
– Хватит! – рявкнул Стив, но ущерб уже был нанесен.  
Тони вырубил еще трех агентов и предоставил Наташе разбираться своими силами, а сам полетел к Баки и приземлился прямо перед ним.  
– Знаешь что, Барнс? Иди нахрен. Думаешь, ты такой особенный после того, через что прошел, но вот тебе новость. Ты не самый интересный член команды и даже не самый чокнутый. Так что прекращай!  
Он выплюнул это почти в лицо Баки, и тот уже закипал.  
– Парни! – заорал на линии Клинт, и Тони всего на секунду позже, чем следовало, понял, что это не замечание, а предупреждение.  
А потом было уже слишком поздно.

~*~*~*~

Тони пришел в себя в камере. Смотреть было особенно не на что, помимо голых стен, очевидно укрепленной двери и Барнса, ходившего из стороны в сторону.  
– Очнулся, наконец?  
Судя по тону, очнулся Тони куда позже, чем Барнс, и тому это не нравилось.  
– Ну извини, я недостаточно прокачан, чтобы просто отряхнуться от того, что сделали с тобой, – хрипло ответил Тони.  
– Три лишних часа, – сплюнул Барнс, и Тони присмотрелся к нему. Тот был бледен, дрожал, и пот лил с него градом. Он выглядел откровенно больным.   
– А что именно с тобой делали? – спросил Тони, поднимаясь на ноги.  
– Ничего нового.  
Но Тони и так уже понял, что ГИДРА вернулась к своим излюбленным методам.  
– Так, – сказал он. – Так. Это нехорошо.  
– Да ладно, Шерлок, – прорычал Барнс, и Тони вздохнул. Сейчас уж точно было не время для перебранок.  
– Тайм-аут, Барнс. Придется поработать сообща, если хотим выбраться. Потом можем и продолжить грызню.  
Барнс уставился на него.  
– Отсюда не выбраться. ГИДРА сотрет нам память, и мы даже не вспомним, что пытались освободиться. Все что мы можем, это ждать остальных.

Обдумав это, Тони сел.  
– Тебе уже стирали? – спросил он, и Баки неуверенно кивнул.  
– Но ты все равно помнишь. Догадываюсь: кресло не работает так, как должно, и им нужна помощь. Что и объясняет, почему меня тоже забрали. Могли схватить тебя одного, но утащили и меня, так что, видимо, мне предстоит чинить это долбанное кресло.  
На это Баки только придушенно всхлипнул.  
– Я, само собой, не буду, – пояснил Тони. – Но это значит, что у меня будет доступ к нему. А это хорошо, это я умею.  
Баки, похоже, готов был ему врезать, и Тони понял, что придется объяснять все вслух.  
– Это значит, я смогу вмешаться. Я не буду его чинить. Но с нужными инструментами, и с чертежами, которые видел в сети, у меня будет все что нужно. Я отправлю сигнал бедствия через кресло. Нам надо только продержаться до тех пор.  
– Ты не знаешь, чего они от тебя хотят, – возразил Баки, но на лицо его вернулась часть красок.  
– Нет, не знаю. Но меня похитили не просто так, а я крутой механик, так что ставлю на этот вариант.  
Тони видел, что Баки перспектива не устроила, но больше он ничего не сказал.

Тони осмотрел камеру получше, но не нашел никакого намека на то, что за ними следили. Это успокаивало. Но полностью исключить слежку он не мог. Им следовало дождаться тех, кто придет за ними, чтобы убедиться точно.

– Сколько жмешь лежа этой рукой? – спросил Тони, мотнув головой, после того, как закончил осмотр.  
Баки тут же отвел руку подальше, и Тони закатил глаза.  
– Боже, да не буду я ничего делать. Просто думаю, она так или иначе пригодится, когда будем пробиваться на волю, и хочу прикинуть шансы.  
– Много, – последовал мрачный ответ.  
– Много чего? Крупного человека? Машину? Самолет? Дай мне от чего оттолкнуться.  
– Машину, без проблем, – сказал Баки и продолжил мерить камеру шагами.  
– Хорошо, – ответил Тони – и вскочил на ноги, когда за дверью раздался шум. Баки немедленно отошел в самый дальний угол и Тони подумал, что это скорее условный рефлекс, чем осознанное решение.  
– Мистер Старк, солдат, – поприветствовал их вошедший, целясь Тони в голову. – Вы составите нам компанию, – обратился он к Тони, который не двинулся с места.  
– А если нет? – спросил Тони, и человек направил оружие на ногу Баки.  
– К счастью, солдат исцеляется быстро, – сказал он, и Тони быстро поднял руки.  
– Эй, ладно. Расслабься. Не надо насилия, – сказал он.  
Сперва надо было осмотреться, а потом уже рисковать, что кого-то из них покалечат.  
– Это еще предстоит выяснить, – протянул человек и вывел его из камеры.

Тони оказался в комнате, где не было ничего, кроме жуткого кресла, к которому его грубо подтолкнули.  
– Вы почините его. За каждый день, что оно будет неисправно, солдат будет получать по пуле.  
– Вы серьезно переоцениваете мою любовь к нему, – пробормотал Тони и поплатился за это, получив удар по голове.  
– Мы и в вашем отношении ничем не ограничены, – сказал ему человек, и Тони усмехнулся, сплюнув кровью.  
– Понял, – кивнул он и утер лицо. – Как минимум один день мне понадобится, чтобы во всем разобраться, – сказал он как ни в чем не бывало, и человек повел пистолетом. – Можешь размахивать, сколько хочешь, – устало сказал Тони. – По-моему, здесь требуется немало электрической мощности, и я даже отсюда вижу кое-какие хрупкие детали. Так что, если не дашь мне день, чтобы вникнуть, можешь хоть сейчас пойти и пристрелить его.   
Тони старался говорить как можно тверже, но получалось у него с трудом. Было ясно, что с этим человеком шутки плохи; Тони не знал, сколько сможет водить его за нос – и сможет ли, пока не появятся остальные.  
– Мне нужны планы и все чертежи, на которых видно, откуда поступает электричество, – сказал Тони, наконец, потому что человек молчал. – Набор точных инструментов, и не смейте прерывать меня, пока я буду работать.  
– Не вам ставить условия, мистер Старк, – зарычал человек, и Тони пожал плечами.  
– Нет. Но вы хотите от меня кое-чего, и вот что мне нужно, чтобы это сделать.  
Еще секунду человек смотрел на него, потом кивнул.  
– Начинайте немедленно, – приказал он, и Тони приступил к работе.

Кресло оказалось не таким уж сложным, электрическое напряжение фокусировалось на определенных участках мозга – и Тони уже мог сказать, что оно не то чтобы сломалось; оно просто устарело, проржавело, и не во все части, необходимые для стирания памяти, поступало достаточно энергии.  
Исправить это было бы легко, но Тони все отведенное время провел над чертежами, притворяясь, что изучает принцип работы кресла. Вместо этого он пытался найти способ выбраться.  
В тактике он был не так хорош, как Стив или даже Баки; поэтому он стащил карандаш, собираясь зарисовать для Баки план в надежде, что у того возникнут идеи получше.

Его отвели в камеру, когда по ощущениям прошло несколько часов. Он отдал охраннику список всех нужных ему инструментов – а потом и планы, и все остальное у него отняли и вывели из комнаты.  
Войдя в камеру, Тони с удивлением обнаружил, что Баки все еще невредим; человек с пистолетом, должно быть, заметил это и ухмыльнулся.  
– Этот день ваш, мистер Старк. Завтра он получит пулю за вашу лень.  
При этих словах Баки напрягся, но Тони посмотрел на него только когда камеру снова заперли.  
– Знаешь его? Он просто душка.  
Через секунду Баки уже держал его за горло, вжав в стену.  
– Что он имел в виду?  
– Расслабься, Робокоп, – выдавил Тони. – Дай объяснить.  
Еще секунду Баки вжимал его в стену, потом выпустил.  
– Объясняй, – рыкнул он, и Тони потер шею.  
– Как я и говорил – они хотят, чтобы я починил кресло. За каждый день, что оно не будет работать, в тебя будут стрелять.  
Рука Баки дернулась.  
– Не психуй. Я сказал, что мне нужен как минимум день на ознакомление, так что на сегодня ты в безопасности. А у меня есть схема этого места и почти вся необходимая информация, чтобы вырубить электричество. Но мне нужен от тебя план нашего побега.  
Баки поднял бровь:  
– А в чем подвох?  
И Тони невесело засмеялся.  
– Мне надо по крайней мере два дня, чтобы все наладить. Лучше бы три. Вопрос в том, сколько пуль ты можешь словить.  
– Одну, если они хорошо прицелятся, – ровно ответил Баки.  
– Они не хотят тебя убивать. Будут стрелять по ногам или в руку, чтобы причинить боль или обездвижить. Сколько крови тебе неопасно потерять?  
– Много, – серьезно ответил Баки. – Три дня переживу.  
– А двигаться и драться сможешь? Потому что я видел четверых охранников только по дороге туда и обратно, и уверен, их больше. Я со всеми не справлюсь.  
Баки смерил его взглядом, и Тони выпрямился.  
– Я могу взять на себя часть. Я тренируюсь и без костюма.  
Баки взглянул на него еще раз, но не сказал ничего, кроме:  
– Скоро выясним.  
Тони решил оставить пока эту тему и вместо этого показал Баки карандаш.  
– Если я нарисую карту, сможешь найти выход отсюда? – спросил он, и Баки кивнул.  
– Не проблема.

Остаток вечера они провели склонившись над планом, который Тони нарисовал на полу, выясняя, куда бежать, когда Тони выполнит свою часть плана.  
– А что будем делать с дверью? – наконец спросил Баки, и Тони посмотрел на нее.  
– Замок электронный, ключ не нужен. Если я обесточу здание, она должна открыться сама.  
– А если нет?  
– Тогда мы в ловушке без выхода.  
– Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что у тебя есть запасной план, – произнес Баки с нотками отчаяния.  
– Отключение электричества должно запустить сигнал, который знает Джарвис. Он нас найдет.  
– Должно, – повторил Баки без всякого выражения.  
– Да. Обещать я не могу, слишком много переменных. Похоже, что кресло просто старое, но если есть что-то еще, я не узнаю, поку не будет поздно.  
– Ты не можешь просто притвориться, что чинишь его? – спросил Баки.  
– А что потом? Тебя привяжут, начнут стирать и поймут, что оно не работает? Тогда и мне и тебе навредят и будут знать, что я их дурачил, – Тони покачал головой. – Нет. Это наш единственный выход.  
Баки всем своим видом давал понять, что поспорил бы с этим. Но не стал.

Тони показалось, что он едва успел закрыть глаза, как дверь снова открылась. Вошли двое охранников, целясь в головы им обоим, пока третий вносил еду. Немного, два куска хлеба и вода, но Тони и Баки съели не жалуясь.

Человек вернулся вскоре после того, как они закончили, и когда он вошел, Тони мысленно окрестил его Ангусом. Ангус вежливо улыбнулся им, прежде чем жестом приказать Тони встать.  
– Время зарабатывать на жизнь, мистер Старк, – сказал он, и Тони захотелось ударить его в лицо. Вместо этого он просто вышел с ним.  
– Предлагаю вам сегодня начать работать всерьез, мистер Старк. От этого зависит его жизнь.  
Тони хотел ответить на это, потому что сомневался, что Баки убьют, заполучив обратно. Но он только улыбнулся Ангусу.  
– Все зависит от того, с чем вы предложите мне работать, верно?  
Ангус дернулся, и Тони пришлось перестать улыбаться. Прощупывать границы было приятно, но открытое противоборство ни к чему не привело бы.  
– Вас обеспечат всем необходимым, – сказал Ангус.  
Отчего-то Тони сомневался в этом, но подошел поближе к креслу. Он устроил искусный спектакль, проверяя различные детали и ворча себе под нос.  
– Это надо заменить, – сказал он, наконец, и указал на несколько деталей.  
Ангус кивнул одному из охранников, и тот шагнул вперед, держа наготове бумагу и карандаш.  
– Скажите ему, что вам нужно, мистер Старк, – велел Ангус, и Тони передернуло от его тона.  
Он начал стремительно диктовать список нужных вещей, и охранник так же быстро все записывал. Когда это было сделано, Тони стал разбирать кресло. Он отсоединял поврежденные части и использовал повторно все, что можно было. Никто не спрашивал, что он делает, и Тони знал, что никто не понимает, чем он занят. Это позволяло надеяться, что трюк удастся провернуть целиком.

Закончив с первой частью работы, он поднял взгляд на Ангуса, сидевшего за столом и мирно попивавшего кофе.  
– Детали уже прибыли? – спросил Тони, и Ангус мило улыбнулся ему.  
– Боюсь, достать все, что вы назвали, удастся только завтра, – сказал он, и Тони сжал зубы.  
Он надеялся побольше сделать сегодня, чтобы управиться за два дня, но теперь это становилось невозможным.  
– Ну, тогда не моя вина, что кресло сегодня не заработает, – выдавил он.  
Ангус рассмеялся.  
– И верно, не ваша.  
Выражение, с которым он это произнес, не оставило сомнений: сегодня Баки не пощадят, неважно, виноват Тони или нет.  
– Если больше вы ничего не можете сделать, мы проводим вас обратно в камеру, – велел Ангус, и Тони принялся быстро соображать, стоит ли сейчас тянуть время. И поскольку вернуться сейчас означало, что у Баки будет больше времени на исцеление завтра, он решил, что не стоит, и кивнул.  
Его быстро отвели в камеру. Когда он вошел, Баки, казалось, уже ждал их, стоя напротив двери, расправив плечи и уставившись на Ангуса. Тони виновато улыбнулся ему, но Баки на него даже не взглянул, твердо зафиксировав взгляд на Ангусе.  
Ангус одарил его еще одной вежливой улыбкой, прежде чем достать пистолет.  
Тони шагнул, закрывая Баки собой.  
– Это не моя вина, – повторил он, и Ангуса это, похоже, удивило.  
– Мистер Старк, мы это уже обсудили.  
– И я все еще против, – заявил Тони, остро осознавая, насколько неподвижен Баки у него за спиной.  
Ангус взглянул на него, потом на Баки, и тошнотворная улыбка вернулась на место.  
– Я выпущу пулю. Жаль будет попасть в вас, мистер Старк, но это меня не остановит.  
Тони напрягся. Он надеялся, что слишком ценен для увечий, но, похоже, ошибся. Тем не менее; он смотрел на Ангуса, пока ладонь Баки на плече не заставила его вздрогнуть и отвести взгляд.  
– Не делай этого, – шепнул Баки и оттолкнул Тони в сторону.  
Тони был слишком потрясен, чтобы ответить, так что Баки с легкостью его подвинул.  
А потом пистолет Ангуса нацелился Баки в бедро, и Тони поборол желание снова заговорить. Это ни к чему хорошему не привело бы, но кулаки сжались сами собой.  
Баки и Ангус смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, прежде чем в камере грянул выстрел. Тони видел, как Баки вздрогнул от удара пули, но и только. Ангус, казалось, оценил это и с довольным видом улыбнулся, прежде чем отвернуться.  
– Что ж, до завтра, – сказал он, и дверь за ним с глухим звуком захлопнулась.  
Как только она закрылась, Баки качнулся и осел на пол. Тони вмиг оказался рядом с ним.  
– Насколько все плохо? – спросил он, водя руками над раной и боясь прикоснуться.  
– Кость не задета, – прошипел Баки сквозь зубы, потянул свою маяку и разорвал ее. На какое-то время его руки замерли, и Тони испугался следующих слов.  
– Тебе придется вытащить пулю. Она врастет, если останется внутри.  
Тони побледнел.  
– И как ты предлагаешь мне это сделать?  
Баки многозначительно глянул на его руки.  
– Ебать, – пробормотал Тони, и Баки согласно хмыкнул.  
– Мне надо просто, не знаю, нащупывать вслепую, пока не найду ее? Как я должен ее вытаскивать?  
– Будет непросто, – согласился Баки. – Попробуй пальцами. – И он помолчал еще. – Или возьми карандаш. Может, им будет полегче. Одним пальцем и карандашом.  
– Мне это не нравится. Хорошо бы следующая прошла навылет, – пробормотал Тони сквозь зубы, достав карандаш.  
– А если из-за этого у тебя начнется заражение? – спросил он. Баки пожал плечами.  
– Вряд ли. Я ничем не болел после сыворотки, так что, думаю, надо попробовать. Если уж пальцами ты не хочешь.  
– Нет, спасибо. И одного хватит за глаза.  
Тони сел рядом с ногой Баки и глубоко вздохнул.  
– Не ударь меня, ладно? – попросил он, прежде чем начать.  
Задача оказалась сложной: пуля скользила от крови и с ней было трудно сладить. Тони чувствовал, как каждая неудачная попытка схватить ее делает Баки еще больнее, но не мог ничего поделать. Вдобавок эта мысль никак не помогала унять дрожь в руках.  
Наконец, когда прошла, казалось, целая вечность, он извлек пулю.  
– Слава Богу, – выдохнул он и поскорее отбросил прочь и ее, и карандаш.  
– Если бы ремень оставили, – произнес Баки болезненно напряженным голосом, – мы бы хоть жгут наложили.  
– Похоже, придется обойтись этим, – сказал Тони и взял у Баки полосы ткани. – Дыши глубже, – посоветовал он, затягивая временный жгут потуже. Баки зашипел и закаменел под его руками, но не отдернулся.

– Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что не виноват? – спросил Баки, пока Тони проверял, насколько сильно кровотечение.  
– Я заказал нужные запчасти, но Ангус сказал, что не получит их до завтра. Из-за этого я не мог нормально работать.  
– Ангус? – почти весело переспросил Баки.  
– Он не представился, что, кстати, грубо. А я уже не могу все время звать его “мужик”. И потом, он выглядит как Ангус.  
– И как же выглядит Ангус? – спросил Баки, и на этот раз он точно издал смешок. Тони испугался, что это сказывалась кровопотеря.  
– Ну, как он, – улыбнулся Тони, и Баки рассмеялся в голос. – Так сойдет? – спросил его Тони, закончив с ногой, и Баки кивнул.  
– До завтра заживет достаточно. Но я был бы рад, если бы управился за два дня, – сказал он.  
Тони поморщился.  
– Не думаю, что успею, – пояснил он виновато. – Я потерял сегодняшний день. Но все должно быть готово послепослезавтра, так что на следующий день сможем устроить побег. И, может, последнюю пулю я возьму на себя, – задумчиво добавил он. – Все равно драться придется в основном тебе.  
– Не глупи, – проворчал Баки. – Меня пуля не остановит, а ты не знаешь, как пережить такую боль.  
Ладонь Тони рефлекторно дернулась к реактору: постоянному источнику боли в груди. Баки с любопытством следил за ним. Он открыл рот, явно чтобы спросить об этом, но прежде чем он сказал хоть слово, Тони резко поднялся.  
– Тебе с этим лучше не двигаться, – сказал он Баки, и тот как открыл рот, так и закрыл. Тони был благодарен за это.  
– Не то чтобы мне было чем здесь заняться, – пробормотал он, в конце концов, и только устроился поудобнее.  
Остаток времени они провели в тишине. Тони подобрал карандаш, нахмурившись при виде крови, но быстро протер его о штаны.  
– Что будешь делать с пулей? – спросил он у Баки. Пожав плечами, тот протянул руку.  
– Дай мне ее. Может, смогу использовать как оружие.  
Тони обронил пулю ему в ладонь, звякнув металлом о металл.  
Баки куда-то дел ее, пока Тони дорисовывал кое-какие фрагменты, которые предстояло собрать. Время от времени он проверял Баки, но тот смотрел прямо перед собой, стиснув зубы. Нога то и дело подрагивала.

В следующий раз дверь открылась, когда принесли ужин. А может, это уже снова был завтрак, потому что они получили то же, что и в прошлый раз. Тони с беспокойством оглядел еду, понимая, что Баки ее не хватит: калорий для ускоренного исцеления было слишком мало.

Он молча подтолкнул свою долю к Баки.  
– Что ты делаешь? – зарычал тот, и Тони закатил глаза.  
– А на что это похоже? Я отдаю тебе свою еду. Тебе она понадобится.  
Баки поднял бровь, и Тони вздохнул.  
– Об этом тоже будем спорить? Просто возьми чертову еду. Она поможет тебе восстановиться, так что прекращай.  
– А тебе, по-твоему, еда не нужна.  
– Я думаю, что проживу без нее пару дней. В мастерской жил и дольше. Два дня на черном кофе это хуже, чем вообще без еды, можешь мне поверить.  
Баки сощурил глаза, и Тони поежился под пристальным взглядом.  
– Хватит так смотреть, бери эту проклятую еду, – буркнул он и вернулся к зарисовкам.  
Баки еще какое-то время пялился на него, но в итоге все-таки подтянул его порцию поближе и моментально ее прикончил.  
Тони знал, что у Стива исцеление отнимало много сил, и вряд ли с Баки существовала большая разница. Он не соврал, сказав, что проживет пару дней без еды, но веселого будет мало. Он был не в том состоянии, чтобы не обращать внимания на урчание в животе, и следующие дни обещали стать вызовом.  
Но здоровый Баки был важнее, чем сытый Тони.

Когда поднос унесли, они остались одни, и Тони прилег хоть немного поспать. Ненадолго, просто подремать слегка, просыпаясь от каждого шороха – но все же лучше, чем ничего.  
Когда бы он ни просыпался, Баки не спал, и Тони сомневался, что тот вообще сомкнул глаза.  
– Ты же в курсе, что исцелиться не выйдет, если ты не отдохнешь, – сказал Тони, проснувшись в четвертый раз и застав Баки бодрствующим.  
– Кто-то должен нести вахту, – ответил Баки, не отрывая глаз от двери.  
Только тогда до Тони дошло, как они расположились.  
Если бы дверь открылась, любой вошедший увидел бы сперва Баки, и не заметил Тони, не открыв дверь полностью. Тони спросил себя, как это получилось; он был уверен, что Баки не направлял его сюда, но все вышло как вышло. Не то чтобы Тони это было по вкусу.  
– Я тоже могу последить, – сказал он и сел.  
Баки с сомнением взглянул на него.  
– Могу, – упрямо повторил Тони, прежде чем Баки произнес хоть слово.  
– Я не в этом сомневаюсь, – ответил Баки, немало удивив его. – Но что если кто-то войдет? Если они решат отравить нас газом? Ты почуешь?  
– Нет, – признался Тони, нахмурившись. – Но ты тоже ничего не сможешь с этим поделать. Если они так поступят, у нас в любом случае не будет выхода. – Тони глянул на дверь. – И потом, они ждут, что следить будешь ты. Если они увидят меня, это собьет их с толку. И неважно, что там нес Ангус, я им нужен. В меня стрелять не будут. И если я должен следить, тебе стоит быть вот здесь, – Тони указал на место, где сидел сам. – Это даст тебе небольшой элемент неожиданности.  
Баки прищурил глаза.  
– А ты не так прост, как я думал, – наконец признался он, к удивлению Тони.  
Он знал, что Баки невысокого мнения о нем, но не думал, что тот в этом сознается.  
– За три месяца в плену еще не тому выучишься, – сказал Тони, пожав плечами, безуспешно пытаясь изобразить небрежный тон.  
Баки испытующе поглядел на него:  
– Стив никогда не рассказывал мне об этом. Сказал только, что ты пропал на три месяца и вернулся с этой… – он указал на грудь Тони. – Штукой.  
– Не его дело рассказывать об этом, – отрывисто заметил Тони и глубоко вздохнул. Говорить о времени, проведенном в пещере, было тяжело и в нормальные дни; то, что сейчас он был в камере, никак не помогало. – И это называется дуговой реактор, – сказал он Баки, вернув себе контроль над дыханием.  
– Автоматический? – спросил Баки и уставился на собственную металлическую ладонь.  
– Весьма, – ответил Тони. Баки кивнул и сменил тему.  
– Можешь подежурить остаток ночи. Это недолго.  
Когда Баки встал на ноги, Тони заметил, что кровотечение уже прекратилось.  
– Как рана? – спросил он все равно, потому что должен был знать, насколько быстро Баки исцелялся, чтобы правильно рассчитать время побега.  
– Заживает, – только и послышалось в ответ. Тони закатил глаза.  
– Если хочешь, чтобы план сработал, мне нужно больше информации, – сказал он Баки, пока тот осторожно укладывался на прежнее место Тони.  
– Кровотечения нет, рана затянулась. Она чешется, так что, думаю, зарастает, но я не могу сказать, насколько уже.  
– А сколько обычно заживает пулевое ранение? – поинтересовался Тони, устраиваясь как можно удобнее и прикипев взглядом к двери.  
– Несколько дней? Думаю, не дольше пяти.  
– Ты не знаешь точно? – недоверчиво спросил Тони.  
Баки пожал плечами.  
– По окончании задания меня возвращали в криокамеру. А когда вынимали, ран уже не было. Так что без понятия.  
Его голос звучал напряженно, сидел он сгорбившись, и Тони понял, что их положение и для него в тягость, неважно, насколько крутым он пытался казаться.  
Возвращение к ГИДРЕ не могло вызвать приятных воспоминаний, а перспектива действующего кресла все только ухудшала.  
– Ну хорошо. Давай надеяться, что к моменту нашего побега она заживет достаточно и не откроется, и ты не истечешь кровью. От последней пули такого подарка ждать не приходится, но тебе и одной открытой раны хватит, – сказал Тони и откинулся затылком к стене. – Поспи, в этом весь смысл.  
– Ты не давал мне заснуть своими расспросами, – ответил Баки, но сам уже лег; поза казалась неудобной, металлическая ладонь лежала под щекой, но Тони никак это не прокомментировал.  
Баки был прав: прошло не так много времени, прежде чем дверь открылась снова. И, как Тони и предсказывал, Ангус слегка удивился, увидев сперва его.  
– Мистер Старк, – поприветствовал он, опомнившись. – Надеюсь, вы готовы к новому рабочему дню.  
– Был бы, если бы не чувствовал, как мой желудок сам себя жрет, – ответил Тони, но все же поднялся.  
Если Ангус не принес еды с собой, ее не предвидится.  
– Боюсь, с этим придется подождать до конца дня, – мягко ответил Ангус, и Тони посмотрел на Баки.  
Это значило только одну кормежку в день, и если так, этого было явно недостаточно, чтобы подстегнуть заживление. Особенно если предстояло новое ранение.  
– Если у меня от голода и жажды помутится в голове, вы не получите свое кресло, вы же понимаете? – спросил Тони Ангуса, у которого быстро кончалось терпение.  
– Если меня удовлетворит то, как вы сегодня продвинетесь, мы, возможно, решим предложить вам и вашему спутнику легкий обед.  
В конце концов, с Ангусом можно было столковаться.  
– Если мои запчасти здесь, как я заказывал, трудностей не будет, – сказал Тони и наконец шагнул навстречу.

Его отвели обратно к креслу без единого слова, и, войдя в комнату, Тони сразу увидел заказанные фрагменты. На первый взгляд, все было на месте, но Тони тщательно перепроверил каждую мелочь, пока не убедился, что все так, как он хотел.  
– Надеюсь, вас все устраивает, – сказал ему Ангус со своего места, и Тони осторожно кивнул.  
– Все на месте.  
Благодарить Ангуса за эти гребаные запчасти он не собирался. Тот улыбался, как будто точно знал, о чем думал Тони.  
– Тогда вам не составит труда закончить все сегодня, верно?  
– Вообще-то, неверно. Мне нужны еще два дня, если не три. Это не так просто, как выглядит, знаете ли. Это тонкая работа.  
– Я уверен, так оно и есть, мистер Старк. Просто знайте, что если ваша тонкая работа случайно нам навредит, пострадает ваш друг.  
– Ну еще бы он не пострадал, – негромко пробормотал Тони и, отвернувшись от Ангуса, занялся работой.

Она настолько поглотила его, что он дернулся всем телом, когда кто-то коснулся его локтя.  
Это был охранник, тычущий ему в лицо поднос с едой. Тони поспешил забрать его.  
– У вас есть десять минут, мистер Старк. Потом поднос заберут. Постарайтесь доесть раньше.  
Тони взглянул на еду на подносе и поскорее скрыл удивление. Это было горячее блюдо, паста с мясом и подливкой, маленький пудинг на десерт и бутылка воды.  
Он осторожно осмотрел ее, но бутылка выглядела запечатанной, и не то чтобы у Тони был выбор. Ему нужны были силы, так что он все равно выпил бы воду. И съел бы все остальное, раз уж на то пошло.  
– А что насчет Барнса? – спросил он, жуя, и с удовольствием отметил отвращение на лице Ангуса, когда говорил с набитым ртом.  
– Он получит то же, что и вы, – коротко ответил Ангус. Тони кивнул.  
Эта еда была очень калорийной, заливавшая пасту подливка – густой и плотной, да и паста была хороша. Исцеление точно пойдет быстрее.  
Тони не мог сказать, сдержал ли Ангус обещание о десяти минутах, но когда тот же охранник забрал у него тарелку, она была пуста.  
– Советую вам вернуться к работе, мистер Старк. Мы не хотим снова портить агента.  
У Тони на языке вертелась ответная острота, но он придержал ее. Что бы он ни сделал, сегодня Баки снова светила пуля, и ему не хотелось еще больше раздражать Ангуса. Их план зависел от того, будет ли Баки еще в состоянии драться, а если Ангус выйдет из себя и решит выстрелить ему в руку или, не дай бог, в грудь, никакого побега не будет.  
Поэтому Тони молча отвернулся и снова сосредоточился на работе.

Он немало продвинулся; чтобы все заработало, требовалось установить три элемента, и он уже подсоединял второй. Завтра он, определенно, закончит и ночью план будет приведен в действие.  
Это по-прежнему означало еще два выстрела в Баки, но Тони постарается взять последний на себя. После того, как он завершит свою часть плана, состояние Баки будет важнее.

Тони быстро растворился в работе снова, едва замечая остальных людей в комнате, но уже не вздрогнул, как в первый раз, когда к нему подошел охранник. Ему было не по себе оттого, что любой мог запросто подойти к нему, поэтому у него не выходило настроиться на привычный лад.  
– На сегодня ваше время вышло, – хрипло произнес охранник и вздернул Тони вверх, нимало не заботясь о том, что тот был по локоть во внутренностях кресла.  
Предплечья и ладони больно оцарапались о металл, но Тони больше волновался о том, не сломалось ли что-то в кресле, чем о собственных руках.  
– Если теперь с моей работой что-то не так, я за это не в ответе, – заявил Тони Ангусу и зло взглянул на охранника.  
– Это правда, – ответил Ангус и повернулся к тому. – Ты поставил под угрозу наши цели, – сказал он, а потом выхватил пистолет и выстрелил в охранника в упор.  
Кровь обрызгала Тони, а потом труп упал на него, заставив оступиться и едва не упасть следом.  
Он оттолкнул тело, и оно глухо ударилось об пол. Тони уставился на него, а потом быстро отступил на шаг: расплывающаяся лужа крови почти добралась до его ног.  
– Ты псих, – выдохнул он и развернулся к Ангусу, который выглядел так, словно все идет своим чередом.  
– Я целеустремлен, мистер Старк. Он подверг наши цели опасности. Людей вроде него нужно ставить на место, как иначе можно достичь прогресса?  
Тони смотрел на него и молил Бога, чтобы тот не понял, чем он сегодня занимался. Если Ангус заметит, что Тони работал не над починкой кресла, им с Баки конец.  
– А теперь, будьте добры составить мне компанию до вашей камеры, – сказал Ангус и, схватив Тони под локоть, оттащил его от кресла и все еще кровоточащего тела рядом.  
– Еду вам скоро принесут, – сказал ему Ангус перед тем, как закрыть дверь. Еще несколько секунд Тони тупо смотрел на нее. Этот человек был опаснее, чем казался на первый взгляд.

Он вышел из ступора только когда рядом вдруг оказался Баки.  
– Что случилось? – в ужасе спросил он, водя ладонями над грудью Тони, и Тони глянул вниз.  
Рубашку заливала кровь, а подняв ладонь, он понял, что и на лицо тоже попало.  
– Это не моя, – поспешно сказал он, и Баки немного расслабился.  
– Что произошло? – повторил он. Тони вздохнул.  
– Он психопат, – сказал он и сел на пол. – Он застрелил охранника, потому что тот грубо оттащил меня от кресла. Мои руки были внутри. Ангус не ладит с людьми, которые противятся его целям.  
– Как далеко ты сегодня продвинулся? – спросил Баки, садясь, очевидно успокоенный тем, что Тони не ранен.  
– Завтра закончу. Ночью сбежим. И ты оставишь последнюю пулю мне.  
– Я этого не сделаю, – заявил Баки, и Тони застонал.  
– Нам нужна твоя боеспособность. Я в этом не помощник, я тебе уже говорил. Я не беззащитен, но не чета тебе. Ты нужен нам в наилучшем состоянии, а это подразумевает, что стрелять должны в меня.  
– Без вариантов. Я могу пережить боль.  
– А потерю крови?  
Баки явно был намерен продолжить спор, но прежде чем он успел, дверь снова отворилась.  
– Господа, – сказал Ангус и бросил Тони сверток. – Я хочу, чтобы вы переоделись. Ваш вид отталкивает.  
Тони осторожно поднял сверток и с удивлением увидел рубашку и штаны, и вдобавок большое полотенце, без сомнения, чтобы протереть лицо.  
– И поскольку вы все еще не закончили с креслом, я должен выстрелить в агента снова. Надеюсь, что в третий раз не придется.  
– Как и я, – пробормотал Тони на выдохе, но заткнулся, когда Баки зыркнул на него.  
– Прошу, – и Ангус жестом приказал Баки подняться.  
Баки не заставил просить себя дважды и встал, всем своим видом выражая непокорство. Это не спасало; выстрел грянул так же громко, как и до этого, а Баки был так же терпелив.  
На этот раз Ангус метил в другую ногу, и Тони испугался, что назавтра он прицелится в руку вместо ног. Его решимость принять последнюю пулю на себя только возросла.  
Ангус так же довольно улыбнулся, когда Баки не издал ни звука, и зачехлил пистолет.  
– Скоро доставят ваш ужин, – сказал он, прежде чем уйти.  
Баки шумно выдохнул.  
– Не знаю, восхищают меня его манеры или пугают до чертиков.  
Тони бросил на него взгляд – он думал о том же самом, но его удивило, как точно ход мыслей Баки повторял его собственный.  
– Насколько все серьезно? – спросил он, показывая на ногу Баки, вместо того чтобы озвучивать остальные мысли.  
– На этот раз прошла навылет, – ответил тот, хмурясь, и посмотрел на стену у себя за спиной.  
Шагнув в сторону, Тони увидел застрявшую пулю.  
– Ну хоть ее не надо выковыривать, – сказал он и продолжил рвать на части окровавленную рубашку. По крайней мере, теперь у них было достаточно бинтов.  
– Сядь, – попросил он и занялся ногой Баки.  
– Знаешь, я могу и сам это сделать, – сказал тот слегка раздраженно, но от помощи аккуратных рук Тони не отказался.  
– Это моя вина, так что дай мне помочь.  
– Не твоя, – твердо произнес Баки, и Тони пожал плечами.  
– Если бы не я, ты не оказался бы в таком дерьме.  
– Нет, – ответил Баки. – Ты прав. Если бы не ты, меня бы уже прикрутили к чертову креслу и попытались перенастроить его прямо на мне. И это, конечно, куда лучше, твоя правда.  
– Ты им нужен. Они не стали бы… – Тони потряс головой.  
– Им нужен Зимний Солдат. Если меня нельзя подчинить, я бесполезен. Они скорее убьют меня, чем оставят на свободе.  
Баки рассуждал здраво, с этим Тони поспорить не мог. Но все равно почему-то чувствовал себя виноватым.  
Он осторожно похлопал Баки по ноге, наложив тугую повязку, и снова поднялся, не желая больше это обсуждать.  
Когда принесли еду, Тони молча подтолкнул свою порцию Баки, и тот со вздохом ее принял.  
– Тебе приносили обед? – спросил у него Тони, когда тот покончил с их довольно скудным ужином.  
– Да. Твоя заслуга?  
– Типа того.  
– Спасибо, – серьезно произнес Баки, и Тони тряхнул головой.  
– Не стоит, – обронил он и вернулся к расчетам, пока Баки еще чего-нибудь не сказал.  
Это не было чем-то, за что его стоило бы благодарить.

Они продолжили ночное дежурство, но Тони не пришлось спорить с Баки за право нести вахту, и он счел это победой. Баки просто разбудил его через какое-то время и молча поменялся с ним местами.  
Тони был благодарен за то, что мог не продолжать эту битву, и сел на пол с ощущением, что добился чего-то.  
Когда дверь открылась, напротив нее сидел Баки, и он злобно зарычал на Ангуса, прежде чем встать и отойти подальше.  
– Я был бы рад, если бы ты не вел себя как зверь, которым являешься, – равнодушно сказал ему Ангус, уже повернувшись к Тони. – Мистер Старк. Какой чудесный день для окончания работы, вам не кажется?  
– Я тебе уже говорил. Не думаю, что закончу сегодня.  
– Это было бы очень досадно, – протянул Ангус и схватил Баки, как будто уже ища подходящее место для новой пули.  
– Это сложная работа, – снова попытался Тони, и Ангус повернулся и посмотрел на него.  
– Вы повторяетесь, мистер Старк. Меня не волнует, насколько сложна работа. Я хочу видеть результат сегодня же.  
Тони в отчаянии взвыл, но потом Баки оказался рядом с ним, склонился и заговорил достаточно тихо, чтобы Ангус не слышал ни слова.  
– Не уступай. Я справлюсь, – прошептал он на ухо Тони, а потом охранник оттащил его прочь.  
Тони в последний раз посмотрел на Баки и его упрямо сжатые челюсти, а потом его вывели вон, обратно к креслу. Первым делом он заметил, что царивший здесь накануне разгром прибрали. Не осталось ни следа и от лужи крови, пролившейся несколько часов назад.  
Охранник несильно подтолкнул его к креслу, и Тони сердито посмотрел на него.  
– Грубость ни к чему, – проворчал он, и Ангус поднял бровь.  
– Только если работа сегодня будет закончена.  
Тони молча проклял его и каждого гребаного агента ГИДРЫ, но покорно принялся за работу.

Установка оставшихся двух частей отняла у него большую часть дня, и Ангус, казалось, терял терпение с каждым новым часом.  
Перерыва на обед на этот раз не было, и Тони не осмелился о нем просить.  
Когда все части были на месте и готовы пропустить ток, Тони ломал голову над тем, что делать теперь. Он не собирался чинить больше ничего, но должен был изобразить, что занят. Идея пришла быстро.  
Воды давали мало: только чтобы избежать полного обезвоживания, и Тони предположил, что будет не слишком надуманно изобразить его.  
После он подождал еще час, бесцельно возясь с чем попало, а потом нагнулся за запасной деталью.  
Выпрямившись снова, он покачнулся, касаясь ладонью головы, уронил только что поднятое и рухнул в кресло.  
Раздался хруст, и Тони упал на пол.  
Через секунду рядом возник охранник и вздернул его на ноги – чтобы Ангус мог как следует отчитать его.  
– Что это было? – спросил он, опасно понизив голос.  
– Я хочу пить. Мне плохо, – объяснил Тони и слегка пошатнулся для верности.  
– Что вы сломали? – прошипел Ангус, и Тони повернулся оценить ущерб.  
– Критически важный элемент. Придется переделывать. Но мне нужны еще запчасти.  
– Значит, сегодня вы не закончите, – сказал Ангус, явно пытаясь успокоиться, но не преуспевая в этом.  
– Точно нет, – ответил Тони, и Ангус глубоко вздохнул.  
– Вы можете сегодня сделать что-нибудь еще? – спросил он, и Тони покачал головой.  
– Не предоставив вам список нужных деталей? Нет.  
– Тогда вас проводят в камеру, – и Ангус чуть кивнул охраннику, который торопливо увел Тони из комнаты.

У Тони свело живот от ужаса, потому что Ангус был недоволен, и Тони опасался, что запорол план этой выходкой. Если Ангус психанет и выстрелит в Баки, чтобы причинить вред или убить, а не только чтобы дать Тони стимул для работы, все будет зря.

Когда они вошли в камеру, Баки уже ждал их. Тони грубо втолкнули внутрь, и он прошел, спотыкаясь, несколько шагов, стараясь поддержать легенду.  
– Мистер Старк не сумел починить кресло сегодня, – сказал Ангус Баки, и тот бросил на Тони быстрый одобрительный взгляд.  
– Это означает, что сегодня тебе не будет пощады, – сказал Ангус и вытащил пистолет.   
Когда он прицелился Баки в грудь, Тони почувствовал, что теперь ему и вправду поплохело.  
– Нет, – выдохнул он и встал перед Баки. – Это я виноват. Я повредил его. Меня и наказывай.  
– Это не наказание, мистер Старк. Это мотивация.  
– Неправда, – Тони потряс головой. – Если стреляешь ему в руку, это мотивация. А то, что ты собираешься сделать, это наказание, и оно не для него. Оно для меня.  
– Заткнись, ты что творишь? – зашипел Баки за спиной, но Тони на него и не взглянул.  
Если он не заставит Ангуса выстрелить, они не выберутся.  
Ангус чуть наклонил голову, глядя на Тони, и снова заулыбался. Тони уже начинало тошнить от этих улыбок.  
– Вы правы, мистер Старк, – сказал он, прямо перед тем как нажать на спусковой крючок.  
Тони не ожидал, что Ангус воспримет всерьез его треп, но когда нога взорвалась раскаленной болью, до него дошло, что он был более убедителен, чем думал.  
Он не был так терпелив, как Баки, и ни секунды не пытался это изобразить, он запнулся и упал на пол с болезненным воплем.  
Ангус покинул их не говоря ни слова, дверь тяжело замкнулась за ним, и Баки оказался рядом.  
– Ты идиот, – прошипел он, осматривая ногу Тони.  
Пуля прошла насквозь; целую секунду Тони чувствовал благодарность за то, что она не задела Баки, а потом тот принялся ощупывать ногу, и боль стерла все остальное.  
– Что ты делаешь? – слабым голосом спросил Тони – когда у него появился голос.  
– Смотрю на края. Все чисто. О чем ты думал? – голос Баки сел от злости, и Тони дернул плечами, старательно не глядя на рану.  
– Повезло, что у нас есть бинты, – сказал он почти беззвучно, когда Баки пошел за ними. – А я думал о том, что если ты схлопочешь пулю в грудь, нам это не поможет, – добавил он, и Баки гневно глянул на него.  
– Он бы не стал, – проворчал он. Добавил: – Вдохни поглубже, – и затянул жгут у Тони на ноге.  
– Нет, стал бы! – задыхаясь, выдохнул Тони, когда Баки отстранился от него. – Еще как. Я достал его до ручки.  
– Что ты сделал?  
– Сломал кое-что “из-за обезвоживания”, – объяснил Тони. – Больше делать было нечего, а я не собирался чинить кресло по-настоящему.  
– Так ты закончил? Все на месте?  
Тони кивнул.  
– Начнется через несколько часов.  
– Думаешь, сможешь ходить к тому времени? – спросил Баки, кивая на его ногу.  
– Скорее всего, нет, – пожал плечами Тони, и Баки весь ощетинился от злости.  
– Я говорил тебе, что это глупо. Тебе нельзя было этого делать.  
– Выбора не было. А теперь проехали, – потребовал Тони.  
Баки выглядел несчастным.  
– Ты не должен был кидаться за меня под пулю.  
– Должен, если в противном случае ты серьезно пострадал бы. И пуля в груди попадает под это определение, так что заткнись. Что сделано, то сделано, и мы удерем сегодня, несмотря ни на что.  
– Отлично, – рявкнул Баки в ответ и направился осматривать пулю в стене. – Можно подумать, мне не плевать.  
Последнее он проворчал шепотом, но Тони все равно услышал.  
Через несколько секунд Баки протянул ему ладонь.  
– Дай мне чертов карандаш, – потребовал он, и Тони посмотрел в дальний угол камеры, где карандаш валялся на полу.  
Он подумал, не отправить ли Баки за ним самого, но гордость победила. Он встал, осторожно перенеся вес на здоровую ногу, и побрел в угол. Болело адски, Тони не знал, долго ли протянет на такой ноге, когда они побегут.  
Он уповал на то, что адреналин подстегнет его и придаст достаточно сил, чтобы прорваться.  
Он молча поднял карандаш и кинул им в Баки, с удовлетворением заметив, как тот стукнул его в плечо.  
Баки даже не поблагодарил его, просто принялся выковыривать пулю из стены. Она была почти не повреждена: слегка сплюснута и помята, но Баки, похоже, остался этим доволен. Он сунул ее в карман, к другой пуле.  
Тони сполз по стене прямо где стоял, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы пересечь камеру; Баки вполне мог взять себе первую чертову вахту.  
– Когда дверь откроется, стой за мной, – вдруг сказал Баки через несколько минут, и Тони кивнул. – Иди вдоль стены, обопрись, если нужно. И так тебя меньше заденут. Можешь предупреждать меня о приближении противников, особенно с тыла, но не вмешивайся.  
Тони и хотел бы поспорить с этим – он был уверен, что сумеет драться на адреналине и чистом страхе, недостатка в котором не будет. Но один яростный взгляд Баки заставил его заткнуться.  
– Я не смогу одновременно драться и присматривать за тобой.  
– Ну так не присматривай. Я сам в состоянии за собой присмотреть.  
Баки многозначительно посмотрел на промокшую от крови повязку вокруг его ноги. Тони вздохнул.  
– Я сделал это по своей воле и…  
– Именно это меня и беспокоит, – оборвал его Баки. – Не вздумай сделать это снова. Мы не выберемся, если ты решишь провернуть эту выходку еще раз. Ты должен держаться на ногах.  
– А тебе надо драться, так что если мне это покажется правильным, я это сделаю, – отбил Тони.  
В памяти всплыло, как Стив говорил ему – он не похож на тех, кто ляжет на колючую проволоку, чтобы другие могли пройти. Тони едва не рассмеялся. С тех пор он сильно изменился, и сейчас с удовольствием ткнул бы Стива в это носом.  
Баки стиснул зубы, сжал лежавшие на коленях кулаки, но больше ничего не сказал.

Следующие несколько часов они провели в молчании; Баки дремал, а Тони пытался усилием воли заставить ногу заживать побыстрее.  
– Мы заметим, когда твой план заработает? – наконец спросил Баки, все еще с закрытыми глазами и в расслабленной позе.  
– Не сомневайся, – отрезал Тони, не глядя на него.  
Он пощупал ногу, проверяя, остановилась ли кровь и не успокоилась ли боль, и дернулся, когда Баки сказал:  
– Стой! Хуже сделаешь.  
– У меня дыра в ноге, Барнс. Куда уж хуже.  
– Ты даже не представляешь, – проворчал Баки и встрепенулся, когда вокруг все погрузилось в темноту. – Это твой план? – спросил он, и Тони наклонил голову в его сторону.  
– Ага. Как по-твоему, сможешь открыть дверь?  
– Ты мог бы и обмолвиться, что будет хоть глаз выколи, – ответил Баки, но Тони услышал, как он двигается, и подумал, что Баки уже на пути к двери.  
– Я думал, что слова “вырублю электричество” наведут тебя на мысль. Но в следующий раз выражусь конкретнее.  
– Лучше бы обойтись без следующего раза, – проворчал Баки напряженно, а потом раздался скрежет. – Дверь открыта, – сообщил Баки, и Тони глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем подняться.  
Он на пробу ступил на раненную ногу, и боль усилилась, но ее можно было перетерпеть. Ему было не привыкать к боли.  
Он пошел на голос Баки и тут же столкнулся с ним.  
– Так и будет темно?  
– Аварийный генератор должен включиться с минуты на минуту. Но нам просто надо налево и прямо по коридору, так что если пойдем вдоль стены, успеем пройти часть пути раньше этого.  
– Ладно. Возьмись, – приказал Баки и приложил ладонь Тони к своей рубашке. – Хочу, чтобы ты был поближе, пока не включится свет.  
Тони чувствовал себя ребенком, держась вот так за Баки, но сделал как было велено.  
Они медленно, но верно пошли по коридору и даже успели завернуть за угол, когда включилось аварийное освещение.  
Все вокруг залила нездоровая, тусклая зелень, и Тони подумал, кто мог выбрать этот чертов цвет. Все казалось призрачным, и он не сказал бы, что ему это нравится.  
– Хорошо, – прошептал Баки. – Держись этой стены, на пару шагов за мной. Повернись, следи за тем, что происходит за спиной. И двигайся. Предупреди, если кто-то появится, и не делай глупостей, – велел он, и Тони тут же развернулся слегка, чтобы оглядеть коридор, откуда они пришли.  
Раздался приглушенный крик, бегущие шаги, но они никого не встретили, пройдя еще два этажа.  
Когда они завернули за третий угол, Баки выругался и немедленно отскочил назад.  
– Впереди двое, оба с оружием, – сказал он и снова высунулся за угол. – Стой здесь, – пробормотал он, сунув руку в карман и, несомненно, поигрывая пулями.  
Он заглянул за угол еще раз, присел и пошел вперед. Тони ничего не видел, но если крики и стоны боли о чем-то говорили, Баки быстро обезвредил охранников.  
Тони стоял на месте; он с трудом помнил даже где он, образы пещеры проступали сквозь коридор, крики смешивались в один. Неровный свет мешал отличить песок от камня, и он не мог сдвинуться с места. Нога болела, и он был уверен, что вот-вот начнется паническая атака; так что он вжался в стену и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.  
Он дернулся всем телом, когда Баки вернулся, держа в руке один пистолет, а второй заткнув за пояс штанов. И, похоже, Баки с одного взгляда понял, в чем дело.  
– Зараза, – прошипел он и схватил Тони за плечо. – У нас нет на это времени, – голос звучал хрипло и напряженно. – Ты должен справиться с этим.  
– Знаю, – каркнул Тони и схватил его за руку. – Все в норме. Я в норме.  
Взгляд Баки яснее ясного говорил, что Тони совершенно точно не в порядке. А потом Баки протянул ему пистолет.  
– Возьмешь? – спросил он.  
Тони помедлил секунду, но потом взял.  
– Не пальни мне в спину, – попросил Баки и отвернулся. – Идем.  
Баки уверенно прошел еще несколько коридоров, стреляя в каждого, кто на них натыкался, и забирая их оружие и боеприпасы.  
Тони шагал позади, следя за коридором и стреляя в тех, кто появлялся за ними следом. Баки подскочил, когда Тони выстрелил в первый раз, но теперь он уже не реагировал, доверив Тони прикрывать его.  
Пройти по коридорам было легче всего; сложнее стало, когда они добрались до единственной комнаты, которую нужно было пересечь, чтобы добраться до выхода.  
– Пришли, – объявил Баки в конце очередного коридора и передал Тони новое оружие. – Оставайся у стены, когда войдем. Не подставляй тыл, пока я не скажу. Если думаешь, что сможешь, иди вдоль стены; не отходи от нее. Пристрели всех, кого достанешь, – напутствовал Баки, и Тони кивнул.  
Баки вошел первым, с пистолетом наготове, и открыл огонь. Тони последовал за ним, влипнув в стену и окидывая взглядом комнату.  
Там оказалось около дюжины охранников и Ангус, и все так или иначе на их пути к выходу. Тони был от этого нисколько не в восторге, но раз Ангус был здесь, значит, предстояло убить и его, и это все искупало.  
Баки нырнул под прикрытие стола, и Тони поспешил на пол. Когда Баки жестом позвал его к себе, он осторожно пополз туда, скрипя зубами от боли, которую вызывало такое движение.  
Присоединившись к Баки, он проследил его взгляд на дверь, до которой надо было добраться.  
– Я их отвлеку, – сказал Баки. – Мы не можем выкосить всех, у них слишком хороший заслон. – Он высунулся из-за стола. – Я побегу вправо; прикроешь меня?  
– Да, – сказал Тони, и Баки бросил ему еще один пистолет.  
– Пошел, – прошипел он и тут же вскочил, понесся вправо, нырнул за следующий стол.  
Тони подстрелил троих, прежде чем все скрылись из поля зрения, а потом посмотрел на Баки. Тот вел обратный отсчет на пальцах и, дойдя до нуля, вскочил снова.  
Они повторяли это еще несколько раз – Тони медленно двигался следом за Баки – и прошли еще несколько столов, неуклонно продвигаясь к двери.  
В конце концов остались только два охранника и Ангус, а у Баки и Тони почти закончились боеприпасы.  
– Я с ними и так разберусь. Стреляй, если сможешь прицелиться, но не перенапрягайся. Я ими займусь.  
Тони кивнул, чувствуя, как его мутит от боли и все еще маячившей поблизости панической атаки, но послушно перезарядил пистолет: просто на случай, если Баки потребуется помощь.  
Когда он выглянул из-за стола, Баки уже дрался с двумя охранниками, но Ангуса видно не было. Тони быстро окинул комнату взглядом и увидел его слева, тот приближался к Баки с другого угла, подняв пистолет, готовый выстрелить в любой момент.  
Тони пришел в движение неосознанно, забыв, что на нем нет костюма, нет металла, способного защитить его. Он заступил Ангусу путь, запоздало понимая, что потерял по дороге пистолет: слишком привык, что в костюме он не нужен. И когда Ангус посмотрел на него, Тони охватило раздирающее желание то ли спрятаться, то ли врезать ублюдку по морде.  
Когда Ангус снова поднял пистолет, целясь в Баки, Тони знал только, что обязан остановить его, и схватился за ствол голыми руками.  
Ангус, похоже, удивился, но ненадолго.  
– Как благородно, умереть за агента, – протянул он и всем весом оттолкнул Тони назад.  
Тони не хватило опоры противостоять ему, нога едва слушалась, и он быстро оказался отброшен к стене. Все это время он не отпускал ствол, не желая позволять Ангусу прицелиться в Баки снова, но сейчас его ладонь оказалась прижата к плечу.  
На миг Тони увидел выражение тошнотворного веселья на лице Ангуса, а потом тот нажал на спусковой крючок.  
Боль была мучительной. Тони заорал. Все поплыло перед глазами, так что он не сразу заметил, что Ангуса напротив больше нет.  
Тони упал, не в силах устоять ни секунды, но сильные руки сгребли его и удержали на ногах.  
– Нет, нет, Тони! Тони, посмотри на меня! – закричал Баки, Тони моргнул несколько раз и увидел, наконец, его лицо.  
– Ангус? – выдавил он, и взгляд Баки скользнул вправо.  
Тони сумел повернуть голову достаточно, чтобы увидеть тело Ангуса на полу; на стене осталось неприятное пятно, и Тони с трудом опознал голову Ангуса, хотя был почти уверен, что размытое зрение тут ни при чем.  
Потом ему пришлось закрыть глаза: боль поглотила все до последней мысли в голове, но Баки встряхнул его, снова приводя в чувство.  
– Тони, ты должен оставаться со мной, ну же. Нам просто нужно выйти из здания и я тебя понесу, но впереди у нас еще охрана. Тебе придется немного пройти самому.  
Голос звучал невесело, и Тони замутило от перспективы двигаться; но настойчивый тон заставил его кивнуть.  
– Справлюсь, – произнес он, и Баки снова поднял его.  
– Хорошо. Только не торопясь, ладно? Иди за мной, медленно.  
Тони стоял, прислонившись к стене, пока Баки не подобрал побольше оружия, и когда велел ему двигаться, он, дрожа, оттолкнулся от опоры.  
Рука безвольно висела вдоль бока, и он оставлял за собой кровавый след.Не удержавшись, он осторожно пошевелил пальцами, но все вокруг тут же побелело от боли, заставив его остановиться.  
Он перевел дыхание и сосредоточился на их бегстве. Об этом он пока думать не мог; побеспокоится об этом позже. Шаг за шагом; вот что сейчас главное.  
Баки уже толкал дверь, открывая; прошел, и в комнате загремели выстрелы. Тони пошел на звук, медленно, но верно следуя за ним.  
Он был уверен, что теряет слишком много крови, но все бинты были у Баки, и Тони не знал, сумеет ли сам наложить жгут.  
Когда он, спотыкаясь, вышел через дверь, Баки не было видно, но на земле лежали три тела – должно быть, тот прошел здесь. Тони все спотыкался, слишком боясь, что, остановившись, не сможет сдвинуться с места. Но прежде чем он успел сделать шаг к следующей двери, Баки вернулся.  
– Это все. Иди сюда, – выдохнул он и подобрался к Тони с левого бока.  
Прежде чем Тони понял, что происходит, Баки поднял его на руки, и Тони зашипел, когда ему задело руку.  
– Прости, я знаю, что это больно, но мы совсем скоро выберемся отсюда, обещаю.  
– Нормально, – промямлил Тони и закрыл, наконец, глаза.

Неизвестно, что случилось потом. Он очнулся, когда Баки опустил его на землю: где-то снаружи, под прикрытием деревьев.  
– Эй, Тони. Тони. Тони, эй, очнись! – кричал он, и Тони медленно поднял голову.  
– Что?.. – пробормотал он.  
Баки скорчил рожу.  
– Я хочу по-быстрому осмотреть рану прежде чем перевяжу, ладно? Будет больно.  
– Сквозное, нечего смотреть, – сказал Тони и удивился, когда Баки покачал головой.  
– Нет, не сквозное. Выходного отверстия нет.  
– Тогда где пуля? – спросил Тони, потому что прямо сейчас был не в состоянии думать.  
– Видимо, застряла в лопатке.  
– Круто. Сохраню на память, – пробормотал Тони, и Баки слабо хмыкнул.  
– Да уж, сохранишь. Врач мигом ее из тебя вытащит. Но тебе надо оставаться в сознании.  
– В таком сознании я оставаться не хочу, – застонал Тони, потому что боли с него было уже достаточно. Он не желал знать, каково будет вытаскивать пулю из его тела.  
– Я сейчас подтяну, – предупредил Баки, прежде чем туго затянуть жгут вокруг плеча. На какое-то время Тони, очевидно, отключился.  
Когда зрение снова сфокусировалось, Баки уже работал над его ладонью.  
– Прости, прости, еще раз, последний, – сказал он, и нахлынула новая волна боли, прежде чем смениться ровной пульсацией.  
– Ну вот, все готово. Тони, не отключайся. Ты же хочешь быть в сознании, когда прибудет Стив.  
– С чего бы? – спросил Тони и попытался опять открыть глаза. Голос Баки звучал по-настоящему тревожно, и Тони это не понравилось.  
– Можешь устроить ему выволочку за то, что он позволил нас похитить, а потом не нашел. Ты в этом мастер, верно? Хочешь наорать на него за это?  
– Да, – ответил Тони, потому что идея была отличная.  
– Но до тех пор не отключайся. Справишься? – с беспокойством спросил Баки, и Тони кивнул. Может, слишком много раз, он не считал. Судя по взгляду Баки, он считал.  
– Справлюсь, – заверил Тони и немедленно вырубился.

Баки осторожно похлопал его по щеке.  
– Не спи, Тони. Давай. Поговори со мной.  
– О чем?  
Баки растерялся было, потом спросил:  
– Зачем ты это сделал? Почему встал у него на пути?  
– Он собирался застрелить тебя, – промычал Тони, и Баки покачал головой.  
– Он в меня уже стрелял. Я бы пережил это.  
– Не-а. Он целился сюда, – сказал Тони и ткнул его пальцем в лоб. – Ты бы умер напрочь.  
– Ты идиот, – проворчал Баки, и Тони улыбнулся ему.  
– Я вздремну, ладно? – попросил он, и Баки снова затряс головой.  
– Нет! Нет, Тони, не спи. Не спи!  
– Но я так долго не спал… – простонал Тони.  
– Знаю, но тебе надо продержаться еще немного. Только пока Стив не придет. Давай, расскажи мне что-нибудь.  
– Нечего рассказывать, – сказал Тони, и Баки фыркнул.  
– Над чем ты сейчас работаешь? Ты же изобретатель, всегда– есть какой-нибудь проект. Расскажи мне о нем.  
– Новый костюм, – промямлил Тони, и Баки ободряюще кивнул.  
– Для кого? Давай поподробнее.  
– Для тебя. Ты не защищен. Нужна защита получше. Побольше. Решил сделать тебе что-нибудь, но не знал, что тебе понравится. Есть пара прототипов. Тебе нужна защита… – сказал Тони и жестом обвел Баки, на котором сейчас осталась одна рубашка.  
– Господи, Тони, – еле слышно пробормотал Баки. Потом с силой встряхнулся.  
– А потом? Тебе есть еще над чем поработать?  
Тони кивнул, но судя по лицу Баки, тому нужен был подробный ответ.  
– Новая рука, – сказал он и осторожно похлопал под металлическим плечом. – Джарвис говорит, у тебя проблемы.  
– Ты меня просканировал, – Баки понизил голос, и Тони почти наверняка услышал обвинительный тон.  
– Я сканирую всех, кто входит в башню. Твой результат просто более… – он взмахнул здоровой рукой. – Просто более. Много всего надо было просканировать.  
Баки слабо хмыкнул, но через секунду посерьезнел снова: у Тони слипались глаза.  
– Тони, нет, останься со мной. Еще чуть-чуть. Расскажи про руку, давай.  
– Доделаю ее, когда вернемся. Все навороты.  
– Хорошо. Это хорошо. Ты сможешь это сделать. Я позволю тебе работать с ней сколько захочешь.  
– Здорово, – протянул Тони и похлопал его по руке еще раз. – Столько дел.  
– А что еще за дела, м? Ну давай, расскажи мне. Что следующее в списке?  
– Лук Клинта. Такое дерьмо. Доисторическое. Ему нужен получше.  
– Что собираешься сделать? Звуковые эффекты добавить? – спросил Баки и быстро огляделся.  
– Хорошая мысль. Мне нравится. Звуковые эффекты. Самые нелепые, – увлеченно сказал Тони, потому что – да, это было отлично.  
Прежде чем Баки успел спросить еще о чем-нибудь, в небе вспыхнул свет, и Тони не был уверен, что дело не в потере крови и свет настоящий, но потом Баки развернулся и, определенно, тоже его увидел.  
– Кавалерия прибыла, Тони. Скоро ты окажешься в надежных руках.  
– Мы и есть кавалерия. Нам не нужны спасители, мы все сделали сами.  
– Именно так, Тони. Ты спас нас.  
– Нееее… Ты сделал самое трудное, – сказал Тони и показал на ногу Баки: кровотечение открылось снова. – Я просто рядом шел.  
– Не будем спорить на этот счет, – когда квинджет приземлился, Баки поднялся на ноги.  
– Баки, Тони! – закричал Стив и выпрыгнул прежде чем машина коснулась земли.  
– Здесь! – крикнул Баки в ответ, и через секунду Стив уже стоял рядом, осматривая его, а потом повернулся к Тони.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил он, и Тони рассмеялся.  
– У меня пуля в кости, – сказал он. Баки поморщился.  
– Он потерял много крови, и боль не унимается. Вы взяли с собой врача?  
– Конечно, – сказал Стив.  
Доктор подошел вместе с Наташей.  
– Клинт нас прикрывает, – сказала она, взглянув на Баки один раз, а потом опустилась рядом с Тони.  
– Нет нужды, – сказал ей Тони. – Он их всех положил.  
Врач мягко усадил его, и от боли Тони снова отключился.

В себя он пришел уже в самолете, пристегнутый к койке. Квинджет был снова в воздухе.  
Тони слабо попытался стянуть ремни, не вполне осознавая, что происходит, но рядом тут же оказался Баки.  
– Все нормально, Тони, мы в безопасности.  
– Спас нас, – промычал Тони.  
Баки кивнул.  
– Да, ты нас спас. Теперь можешь поспать. Все хорошо.  
– Надо наорать на Стива, – пробормотал Тони, и Баки засмеялся.  
– Наорешь, когда снова сможешь ворочать языком. Это произведет больший эффект.  
Тони кивнул, и его накрыла темнота.

~*~*~*~

Тони проснулся в больнице. Из нескольких аппаратов вокруг койки как минимум два вызывали головную боль своим писком. Он попытался поднять руку, чтобы их заткнуть но понял, что едва может ее сдвинуть.  
Опустив взгляд, он увидел, что почти вся она оплетена повязками и проткнула металлическими спицами, закрепленными на рамке, а когда он попытался шевельнуть пальцами, боль прострелила его насквозь.  
Он замер и вместо этого попытался вспомнить, что случилось, как он здесь оказался. Память возвращалась медленно. ГИДРА, кресло, их побег.  
И пули.  
Он осторожно шевельнул плечом, но перестал, зашипев от резкой боли. Потом очень-очень осторожно проверил ногу. Та болела не так сильно, но было все еще очевидно, что в него стреляли.  
Он огляделся в поисках кнопки вызова; ему хотелось знать, как долго он здесь пробыл и когда сможет уйти, но прежде чем он ее нашел, дверь палаты открылась.  
Вошел Баки, следом Стив, Наташа и доктор.  
– Как себя чувствуешь? – спросила Наташа и аккуратно присела на койку.  
– Куском дерьма, – кашлянул Тони. Наташа улыбнулась.  
– Это лучше, чем покойником, – сказала она, и Тони вернул ей улыбку.  
– Какой приговор? – спросил он и посмотрел на Стива и доктора, предоставив Баки в молчании топтаться за Стивом.  
Только сейчас он осознал, что на лицах у всех одно и то же натянутое выражение, и вздохнул.  
– Насколько все плохо?  
– Вы потеряли много крови, которую пришлось восполнить. Рана на ноге не опасна, она довольно скоро затянется. Рука, боюсь, совсем другое дело, – сказал доктор, констатируя факт.  
Тони собирался что-то сказать, когда Наташа взяла его левую руку в свои, и вот тогда до него дошло, что пора волноваться. Обычно она не выражала привязанностей так открыто.  
– Пуля застряла у вас в лопатке, серьезно повредив ее. Кость раскололась, и, хотя нам удалось ее восстановить, потребуется длительное время на заживление, а также серьезная физиотерапия.  
– Ладно, – сказал Тони, потому что это можно было пережить. Все не так плохо.  
– Кисть пострадала сильнее всего. Пуля прошла насквозь, переломав множество мелких костей. Мы постарались восстановить столько, сколько возможно, но мы бессильны вернуть прежнюю подвижность. Фрагменты слишком мелкие и хрупкие. Повезет, если вы сможете сжимать кулак, но вряд ли сумеете удерживать что-то. Мне жаль.  
Тони уставился на доктора, пытаясь переварить новости, но в конце концов единственное, что он сумел выдавить сквозь странное охватившее его отупение, это:  
– Я правша.  
– Я знаю, мистер Старк. Но вам придется учиться пользоваться левой рукой. Это возможно, у нас есть очень хорошие специалисты.  
– Мне нужна моя рука, – попытался Тони еще раз, отказываясь принимать слова доктора. Тот неловко пожал плечами.  
– Сейчас мы больше ничего не можем сделать.  
Тони опустил взгляд на пострадавшую ладонь, пытаясь шевельнуть хоть одним пальцем, но руку прошило болью, и он остановился.  
– Мне _нужна_ моя рука, – повторил он, не поднимая головы.   
На этот раз голос подал Стив – видимо, потому что доктор уже вышел.  
– Тони, мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
– Я ничего не могу придумать, Стив, – резко сказал Тони и поднял взгляд, – потому что мне для этого нужна моя гребаная рука!  
– Я помогу тебе, – обронил Баки, и Тони посмотрел на него. – Ты получил пулю за меня, и это меньшее, что я могу сделать.  
– И что ты собираешься делать этим раздолбанным куском железа, который у тебя вместо руки? – поинтересовался Тони, и Баки уронил голову.  
– Правая у меня в порядке. Сделаю все, что смогу.  
– Мне не надо все, что ты сможешь, мне нужна моя рука, – сказал ему Тони, и Баки явственно дрогнул.  
– Тони, он не виноват. Позволь ему помочь, – начала Наташа, но Тони отдернул руку.  
– Да не _хочу_ я никакой помощи! Я не могу… Я не могу так работать! Что я буду делать, если не смогу ничего собрать? – заорал он.  
Наташа положила руку ему на плечо.  
– Ты не только то, что ты собираешь, – сказала она.  
Тони фыркнул.  
– Да, верно. Потому что я так прекрасно руковожу компанией. И потому что сидеть в костюме можно и в таком виде. Немного набирается того, в чем я хорош.  
Не говоря уже о том, что это было его отдыхом и успокоением, делом, в которое он погружался, когда всего вокруг становилось слишком много.  
Голова у него не пострадала, и она будет рожать идею за идеей, оставляя Тони одного с множеством вещей, на которые он больше не способен. Он закрыл глаза и понял, что его трясет.  
– Я хочу, чтобы вы ушли. Мне нужно время. Где Роуди? – спросил он, и Наташа встала с койки.  
– В пути. Приедет сегодня, ближе к вечеру.  
– Хорошо. До тех пор я хочу остаться один.  
Он не знал, поможет ли ему одиночество, но оно уж точно лучше, чем их натянутые физиономии.  
Наташа и Стив обменялись взглядами и покинули палату. Баки не спешил за ними.  
Он подошел к койке Тони и что-то положил на столик.  
– Что это? – спросил Тони, вздрогнув.  
Баки пожал плечами.  
– Пуля, – сказал он, и у Тони потемнело в глазах.  
Он дотянулся до маленькой коробочки и швырнул ее через палату, неловко двинув при этом правой рукой, но ему было плевать. О чем думал Баки?  
– Что, по-твоему, мне с ней делать, а? – заорал он, и Баки пошел подобрать пулю, а потом вернул ее обратно на столик.  
– Не знаю. Ты сказал, что хочешь сохранить ее. Я выпросил ее у врача.  
Он говорил не глядя на Тони, но Тони был уверен, что его удержат, если он только шевельнется.  
– С чего мне хотеть сохранить ее? – спросил Тони холодно и напряженно.  
Баки пожал плечами снова.  
– Не знаю. Ты сказал, что она тебе нужна. – Он поднял взгляд. – Позволь мне помочь.  
– Зачем тебе это? Я тебе не по нутру.  
– Думаю, три дня в одной камере с тобой и несколько раз спасенная тобой жизнь заставили меня оттаять. Просто… Позволь мне помочь, ладно? Раньше я неплохо управлялся с машинами, если ты объяснишь мне, я научусь.  
Тони отвел глаза, машинально остановив взгляд на своей ладони. Ему хотелось буйствовать и орать, но вместо этого он только глубоко вздохнул.  
– Не сейчас. Мне надо… Это все чересчур. Не сейчас, – повторил он, и Баки кивнул.  
– Хорошо, – он запустил пальцы в волосы. – Просто подумай об этом. Мы справимся. Сможем придумать что-нибудь.  
От нескрываемой надежды в его голосе Тони замутило.  
– Ты не мог бы уйти? Я устал.  
– Конечно. Поспи еще. Когда проснешься, Роуди уже будет здесь, – сказал Баки и собрался уходить.  
Прежде чем открыть дверь, он остановился.  
– Тебе это погоды не сделает, но мне жаль, – пробормотал он, и Тони вздохнул, откидывая голову и глядя в потолок.  
– Не делай этого. Тебе не понравится то, что я скажу. Просто оставь все как есть и уходи.  
– Я могу это сделать, – повторил Баки. Он сутулился, и голос звучал тихо и жалко. Но наконец он вышел.  
Оставшись один, Тони длинно выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Мозг уже работал на полную, соображая, насколько тонким должно быть устройство новой ладони, но в этих соображениях была уйма пробелов из-за недостатка информации. Биология никогда не была его любимым предметом.  
Ладонь дрогнула в предвкушении, и, когда это вызвало новую вспышку боли, Тони поморщился, глаза жгло. Он понятия не имел, как с этим справиться.  
Он был уверен, что у Брюса появились бы идеи, но Брюс все еще находился в Индии, так что разбираться предстояло самому – по крайней мере, пока с ним не удастся связаться.  
Но что бы ни сказал врач, Тони собрал дуговой реактор, таская в груди автомобильный аккумулятор; он был вполне способен работать с разбитой рукой. Он обязан был в это поверить.  
С этой мыслью он уснул снова.


End file.
